


Shattered Glass

by ridgeline



Category: The Shield
Genre: Angry Sex, Fights, Hate Sex, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers - S4, Strong Language
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S4e07后续，在David Aceveda威胁Rawlings撤下Vic Mackey后，Mackey向他报复，但很快，事情成了一团糟。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> 所有人物都不属于我。
> 
> 警告：剧透，暴力，粗口，让人不安的性场面。

_代码六，下车徒步搜寻_ 。

这些日子里David Aceveda时不时会想起这些事情，这些只言片语，被遗忘了的、在上辈子每天都做的事情：收发文件、批示津贴、开放加班时间，在他的脑子里闪烁着，在他开会，走进办公室的时候跳出来。恍惚间，感觉像是正在走进分局，抬头看向办公室，纳闷今天又会发生，或者不发生什么。警徽挂在腰带上，像是某种他骗来的勋章。

这些上辈子的事情，他两个月之前的生活。

_今天我又回到了那个地方，但我是完全不一样的人了。_

不知道是谁的汽车防盗警报响个不停， Aceveda只能模糊判断那是从停车场的另一边传来的，在寂静的黑暗里单调地尖叫着，尖锐而让他因为一整天工作、会议和没完没了的扯皮而肿胀的脑袋刺痛。 _我要投诉这个王八蛋_ ，Aceveda呼吸进潮湿的空气，纳闷议会到底要什么时候才能解决地下停车场积水的问题，他用一只手在外套口袋里寻找车钥匙，另外一只手笨拙地抓着文件夹，纳闷自己到底能不能在八点之前到家。

他及时地推开“家”具体是指什么的念头。这些日子里，他已经很熟练要怎么做了。他的食指尖摸到了钥匙的轮廓，但他停了下来，盯着沃尔沃黑色车窗倒映出的东西。

“Mackey。”他说。

Vic Mackey幽灵一样从一辆SUV的阴影里浮现，首先是强健厚实的肩膀，僵硬地扭着，一步就跨到了他身边，Mackey头皮剃得精光的脑袋昂着，怒视他，看着他那副浑身带电的样子，Aceveda下了判断。他的手找到了钥匙，攥在手心里。

_代码一，识别和响应电台命令。_

“搞什么？”Aceveda稍稍挺直了身体，瞪回去。

“ **你他妈的离我们远点！** ”

“你在说什么？”

Mackey只穿了一件紧身T恤和磨损得厉害的皮夹克，但他的样子却仿佛刚狂奔了几公里，浑身上下都在冒出汗腾腾的热气，Mackey牢牢地盯着他的一只眼睛，胸膛缓慢地起伏。警报声还在持续，缓慢而有节奏，但依然盖不住Mackey沉重的呼吸声。Aceveda的视线滑过他的脸庞，打量他脸上闪亮的汗水，心知肚明他在说什么。

他转过头，背对着出口，不知道为什么，这样让他觉得更安全。

Mackey一言不发。

“忘了要说什么？那就对了。”Aceveda说，他摇头，掏出钥匙，然后停了一下，半是得意地对自己点了点头，嘴唇扭曲成半个嘲讽的微笑，带着一种他知道会让人感到痛楚的怜悯。“你该回家了，总这么晚呆在外面。我现在不对你负责了。”

他没看见Vic是怎么出手的，但意识到的时候脖子和后脑勺都砸在了车窗上。Vic的手指钳住他的脖子，Aceveda头晕目眩，后脑袋头皮上有什么热乎乎的东西，麻木而正在向下流淌，他惊骇了一秒，透过眼睛里的泪水，刚好看见Vic凑过来，额头离他嘴唇不到一英尺。

“你这狗屎。”Vic缓慢地说。“我烦透了。”

Mackey松开了手，留下火烧一样的感觉。Aceveda听见自己喉咙里发出微弱的、窒息的声音，在耳朵里恐怖地回响，仿佛有谁在用力地吮吸瓶子里剩下的饮料。

他软倒下去，双手捂着脖子，干呕出了一点唾沫，眼前全是闪烁的光点。

而在他反应过来自己在做什么之前，Aceveda摇晃着起身，几乎盲目地扑向Mackey，太晕乎，太愤怒而不在乎。Mackey没察觉到这个，随着冲击力，身体向后倒去，撞上了什么东西，发出一种金属的哀鸣声。Aceveda的胳膊肘打中了Mackey的下巴，Mackey嘴唇后的牙齿像是被靴子踩住的糖果一样咯咯作响，他脑袋因为Mackey的身体反弹过来的力量而猛地仰起，感觉挨了一记铁锤。但Aceveda不在乎，仇恨像是电池的酸液一样，在他舌头上烧灼和弥漫，混合着血的味道。他牢牢地抱住不放，像热柏油一样缠着Mackey，顽固地想把他狗娘养的骨头压碎，Mackey挣扎着，手掌捶打和拍击他的锁骨和脖子，狠毒而热辣，最后，手指抓住他的外套肩膀部分，向前一拽，线缝径直开裂了，但Aceveda顽固地不放手，抓住Mackey的大腿，死死地把他固定在那里。

“你以为你是谁！”Aceveda听见自己喊叫，但感觉上更像是尖叫。

Mackey的手掌突如其来地拍向他胸膛下的一处地方，Aceveda惊奇地发出一种声音，然后在窒息和痛楚里，他发现自己使不上力了。Mackey推开他，一只手抓着他的衬衫前襟，狂风暴雨一样，五指并拢地给了他几个耳光，“这是为了你的政治生涯，老大！”Mackey咆哮，疯狂地摇晃他的身体。Mackey猛地一推，Aceveda发现自己又一次地撞到了车上，身体里有什么东西发出不祥的折裂声。

有一部分的他想蜷缩成一团，想躲开，拿不准这到底是怎么回事， _保安，_ 这部分在说， _立刻跑开，让_ _Mackey_ _下半辈子都因为袭击议员呆在监狱里，_ 但另外一部分，来自他厌恶和逃避的那一部分，因为灼灼的狂怒，和一种渗透骨头的恐惧，让他牙齿战栗，狂暴地挣扎。Aceveda狂乱地扑腾着，脚踝踢中地面，积水溅得到处都是，更让他恶心得说不出话来，“你他妈的把手拿开！”Aceveda威胁，手腕砸向Vic眼睛。但Mackey不避不闪，一拳头砸中他手侧，没有松手，压住他，手指铁钩一样攥住他的衣服，仿佛打算把他的衬衫从他身上扯下。冷汗油水一样湿透了Aceveda全身。他找到Mackey的食指，然后使劲地朝另外一个错误的方向掰，他喘着粗气，胸膛里满是谋杀的欲望。

在跳动的视线里，Aceveda看见Mackey脸上露出了惧色和困惑，不知道为什么，这也让他感到惊讶。他顽固地扭动着，想摆脱Mackey的钳制。

“你疯了吗？我没想要你的命，白痴。”Mackey说。

“你——觉得——你——很了不起——是吧！”声音像是从某种被压缩过的手风琴里传来的，断断续续而破碎。“Métetelo por el culo!（操你自己去吧！）”

Mackey停了下来，然后又开始猛烈摇晃他，这个举动里有种诡异的耐心意味，仿佛Mackey正在应付什么胡言乱语的疯子，而且没什么他不能应付的。

“Si, señor（是，先生），冷静下来。”

Aceveda不管不顾地又试了一次，全身肌肉如同绳索一样拧紧。但Mackey不为所动，只是喘着气，所以Aceveda张开嘴，寻找着Mackey的胳膊，想咬下去。他敏锐而恶毒地思索着，想着他在哪儿读到过人的牙齿到底有多脏，远远超过任何犬只的。 _这样怎么样？你这个幸运的混蛋。_ 突如其来地，一只手捂住了他的嘴，Aceveda的牙齿滑过Mackey的掌心，一片汗水和皮革的味道。Aceveda呜咽了几声，但Mackey的虎口捂住了他的鼻子，让他无法呼吸，Aceveda的眼睛转动了几下，两条腿贴着Vic的身体一侧，徒劳地想踹Mackey的胫骨或者更高的地方。

窒息中，他眼前爆发出一片黑暗，脑袋爆炸一样地跳动着。而Mackey的手只是按了下去，手心紧紧地压住他的嘴唇。他们的身体之间几乎完全没有空隙。Mackey沉着而且决然地继续压了下去，仿佛决定用这个结束一切。Aceveda听见自己的肋骨发出咯咯响声，没被控制住的左手在Mackey的脊背和脖子上抓挠和寻找可以着力的地方。他握紧拳头，但无处可使，Aceveda急促地呼吸，头晕目眩里，这种可怕的亲密里，一种深沉而黑暗的情绪冒了出来。

然后Mackey僵住了。

 _代码八，双方交火。_ 模糊地，Aceveda听见一个干巴巴的声音在他脑子里说。

Mackey的小腹靠着他的膝盖，再朝下，有什么坚硬而且滚烫的东西贴着他的小腿，Mackey勃起了。Mackey不安地挪了一下，咔嚓一声，片片碎片聚拢起来，突然一切都有意义了。

而且他不是唯一一个。

他们一动不动了一会儿，Mackey坚硬的手掌依然贴着Aceveda的牙齿，在这脆弱而莫名的寂静里，警报声居然显得几不可闻。一声不吭地，Mackey松开了另外一只手，有一会儿他没有任何动作，但接下来，他的手指攥住Aceveda的大腿，指甲嵌进紧绷的肌肉。Aceveda大腿根处泛起一种苦涩的甜美舒畅感。Mackey吸进一口气，发出像是叹息一样的声音。

“狗杂种。”Mackey低狺。

几乎不假思索地，Aceveda动了一下，再单纯不过地想要挣脱，但他没找到空隙，半勃起的部分却斜斜地从Vic腰侧擦过，一声呻 吟溢出他的喉咙。Aceveda瞠目结舌，腿像是棉花一样发软，他脸颊发烫，一半依然是因为愤怒，另外一半则是因为截然不同的，让他无地自容的原因。

他睁眼，看向Vic。

Vic的眼睛移开了，但只是那一瞬间，Vic再次转过眼，看着他，两只圆睁的蓝眼里透出一股子饿劲，仿佛苍白的火焰烧灼。那眼神复杂难解——愤怒、指责和不屑轮番交替着，但无论是什么，都确切地显示出一股带着羞耻的欲望。

 _所以这就是你的目的。Rawlings_ _说，看着他，带着一股难以置信的劲头。Mackey_ _。她说这个名字，声音平板。_

_这根本就不是真的。_

他松开手，但胳膊肘依然压着Aceveda的胸膛，呼吸拂到他脸上，这种沉默让Aceveda无声地轻轻颤抖了起来，觉得心惊胆战，觉得憎恨。但他不知如何是好，僵在哪里，生怕下一秒，可能性的混凝土屋顶就会碎裂开来，把他埋葬在下面，永远不见天日。

那也许更好。

Aceveda心脏狂跳如擂鼓，一点微弱、可怖的好胜念头悄声在他耳边说：

_来啊，你敢我就敢。_

“suéltame（放开我）……”他说，声音微弱。拿不准自己为什么要用西班牙语。

Mackey一声不吭，两只大手的手指翻起他的衬衫硬领，拇指指甲刺进Aceveda的脖子，汗水让他身上大大小小的伤口和瘀伤瘙痒刺痛。Mackey俯身向他，牙齿紧咬，像是准备咆哮出声，Aceveda左手握成拳头，极力想把他推开。但很快，他感觉到两腿之间试探性的轻拱。Mackey脸颊通红，笨拙地在他小腹上摩擦，眼里全是严厉的责难，质问自己怎么会陷入这个境地。Aceveda感到自己耳朵烫得吓人，胸膛里满是难堪和模糊的渴望，他怒视Mackey，不知道他有什么资格这么自以为是。Aceveda半闭着眼睛，喘气出声，几乎感觉到得意，在这么个一团糟里，至少他不是唯一一个头朝下栽进阴沟里的。

他舔了舔嘴唇，看向Mackey。

“不要以为我会向你开口。”他说，低着头，脖子僵硬地扭着，他听见自己声音严厉而嘶哑。“我也不会在公共场合解开皮带。”

幽灵一样的耳语漂浮在他耳边，温和恳切地告诉他所有他不想知道的事情。来自于迷蒙灯光里的记忆，肮脏、廉价而可耻，亲切地抚慰他，指引他看向他双手捂脸不敢去看的地方，再一根一根掰开他颤抖的手指，那深不见底的——

_你可以做任何事情。_

“无论你觉得你在找什么，我这里都没有。”Aceveda说。“我觉得你大概也没有，除非你藏在裤子底下的就是。”

Aceveda的手指摊开，按住Mackey的胸膛，直视进他的眼睛。

无论Mackey看到的是什么，都让他脸庞扭曲起来，几乎慌不择路地后退了一些。Aceveda突兀地感觉到不知从何而来的胜利感，他低头，嘲笑起来。

“你他妈的就是个笑话。”他说，脸颊上有什么地方破了，火辣辣的。

Mackey又退后了半步，他肩膀耸起，显然全身上下每一部分都想逃，逃离某种他本能察觉到，但却无法分辨的危险。但他的双眼……Mackey死死地盯着他，眼神毒辣，满是好勇斗狠的蛮劲，压倒了那种模糊的怯意。

“把你该死的车钥匙给我。”Mackey说，声音嘶哑，他眉毛高高挑起，仿佛不能相信自己说了什么。但只是一瞬间，他眉头又拧成一团，阴沉不定。

车钥匙在Aceveda手里，他完全没意识到自个儿依然把它攥在手心里。说来也奇怪，竟然没划破皮肤，只留下了月牙一样的白色痕迹。钥匙温热，感觉像是身体的一部分。有一会儿Aceveda琢磨要不要把文件捡起来，它们掉了一地，泡在地上的积水里，皱巴巴而惨白，但他转念一想，只是按住后座的车门。

无论如何，他没有看到接下来的事情是如何发生的。

突然地，Aceveda被狠狠地推了一把，脸颊直接贴到了车身上，他还没来得及抗议，Mackey就压到了他身上，胯骨贴住他的臀部，膝盖压着他的膝窝内侧。Aceveda挣扎了一下，但无处使力，他的下半身紧紧地贴在车门上，Mackey迫使他保持着这个别扭的姿势，半曲着腿，反剪住他的一只手，勃起的阴茎隔着薄薄的布料，抵着冰凉而坚硬的金属。可以移动的空间太狭窄了，但却依然堪堪磨蹭着他的勃起，挑逗而又不够多。Aceveda半张着嘴，让喘息变成断续的呼吸声，顽固地想挣扎出去。

“现在是谁说不会开口？”Mackey说，胳膊横在他肩胛骨之间。他的鼻息喷在Aceveda的后颈上，让他汗毛直竖，鸡皮疙瘩一直延伸到衬衫下面。

Aceveda使劲地甩了甩肩膀，感觉自个儿像是匹愚蠢而不驯服的马，被绳套拴在原地。“……不。”他嘟囔着，桀骜地左右腾挪，Mackey一只手按着他的后脑勺，另外一只手伸到他两腿之间，停顿了一下。

然后他的拇指隔着布料摩挲过Aceveda的腹股沟，戳进阴囊下面湿热的一点。

Aceveda惊骇之下没发出任何声音，一切都敏感得无法忍受，仿佛一根被绷得几欲断裂的钢索经手指一弹，兀自颤动不已，他眼睛紧闭，喉咙里挤出一声仿佛痛楚的微弱窒声。Mackey浑然不搭理他的僵硬，按了下去，狠狠地抹了几下。Aceveda的身体不由自主地向后顶去，寻求支持和慰藉。随着他的动作，Mackey的呼吸变得不稳而急促，他自个儿的勃起在Aceveda的裤子上磨蹭着，但他还是什么都没说，肩膀顶住Aceveda的肩胛骨下面，自顾自地继续着搓揉着Aceveda的腹股沟和阴囊。

无论Mackey那变态头脑里在盘算着什么，Aceveda迅速地发现，这可能是一场他没什么胜算的战争。

透过紧闭的眼皮，Aceveda感觉到不远处闪烁和摇晃的光线，他拿不准那到底是照明还是有其他人在，他窘迫地再次挣扎，脸颊发烧，希望能摆脱两腿之间随着碾压和擦刮而来灼热而鼓胀的强烈快感。

Mackey的髋骨紧紧地压住他的腰，胡乱地寻找着。

“你喜欢这个，是吧？”Mackey的声音简直像是责难，恶毒地渗进他耳朵里。他的掌根摁住Aceveda后脑勺。Mackey磨蹭着、挤压着、断续喘息着，冷不防地，他呻吟出声，随着一声破碎的闷哼，身体狠狠地压进Aceveda的身体，渴求地碾压着他臀部之间的缝隙，寻找可以进去的地方。

然后突然地，他松开了手。

Aceveda失去了支撑，差点滑下去。而在他反应过来之前，在急促的呼吸和烧得白热的情欲里，他感觉到两根手指钩住了他的皮带，使劲朝下拽。Aceveda手忙脚乱地抓住沃尔沃的车窗顶端，察觉到 Mackey找到了他的皮带扣。

几乎是下意识地，他伸手去阻拦。

Mackey想拍开他的手，但不知道哪里来的一股蛮劲让Aceveda紧紧地抓住皮带扣。Mackey又推了他一下，他还没来得及呼吸，Mackey的手掠过他的双腿，从下方抓住了他的裤裆，又快又狠地碾压了一下。他的大脑因为突然其来的、几乎超载的快感而一片空白，感觉到西裤被剥了下来。

突然之间，Aceveda感觉赤裸而脆弱，他慌张地伸手寻找裤子。

然后他听见了后面拉链拉开的声音。

他总算知道了Mackey的变态头脑里到底在盘算什么。

“停下来！”Aceveda喊叫，不管不顾地，一些回忆和生理知识让他警醒起来，“我口袋里有……我口袋里有安全套。”

有一会儿Mackey停顿了下来，一句话也不说，除了粗重的呼吸声之外，警报声是唯一的声音，但很快地，Mackey凑过来，手伸进他的裤子口袋里，然后是另外一个。

“在哪里？”Mackey说。

“……在我的外套口袋里。”

_他为什么渴望这种事情？_

他听见塑料包装撕开的声音，然后Mackey闷哼了几声，几乎一言不发地，Mackey的手指拂过他脊椎底端，然后滑腻的手指戳进了他身体里。Aceveda因为这突如其来的侵入而身体紧绷，但Mackey只是继续粗暴而毫无怜悯地戳刺着。Aceveda的手握成拳头，挡在眼睛前面，一直到指关节压到鼻梁发麻，他的牙齿咬得如此之紧，除了一种金属味之外什么都感觉不到了。

他感觉肮脏而可耻。

这就对了。

_这都是你的错。_

然后在仿佛无穷无尽的酥麻和瘙痒里，像是按到了什么他身体深处无法察觉的开关，一道电火花窜上他的脊椎，Aceveda呜咽出了声，感觉差点射了出来。Mackey像是察觉到了，使劲按了上去，食指绕着圈儿在那一点附近挤压着，推送出一阵又一阵难以言喻的晕眩快感。他的手指深深地抓着汽车，拒绝说出任何可能会让自己后悔的话，感觉上像是过了好几个小时，但大概还不到一分钟，当Mackey的手指从他身体里滑出来的时候，他两腿打着颤，空虚和渴望如同浪潮在他身体里不可控制地起伏。

“Puto（男妓）.”Mackey说，

“Hijo de tu puta madre!（婊子养的！）”他试图凶狠地回击，但他太疲倦了，怒火和欲望像火焰一样在他身体里烧灼着，Acevda额头贴着沃尔沃的车窗，但他呼进一口气，又一次爆发了出来。“chinga usted!（操你！）”

Mackey的手掌抓住他下颚，然后突然之间，手指抓进他的牙齿和舌头之间，Aceveda想咬下去，但他只是掰开他的嘴，僵持着。

“Vete a la verga culero（找根鸡巴操你自己吧），操你。”Mackey说。

然后他直截了当地进入了他。

Aceveda的惨叫声被Mackey的手指牢牢地堵在了喉咙里，Mackey的另外一只手的拇指和手指撑开了他，但仅此而已，他的下身像是被一记攻城锤结结实实地迎面撞上，散了开来，撕裂得那么厉害，除了滚烫的疼痛之外他什么都意识不到。Mackey在他身体里面，光滑、沉重而巨大。 _在议会底下，没人听得见你在尖叫，_ Aceveda模糊而干巴巴地想着，几乎被逗乐了，除了这没什么好笑的。他呼吸不稳，脸颊滚烫，只觉得Mackey笨拙而为难地调整着。

然后，他找对了位置。

这可不是手指，所以接下来一片混乱，他既感觉自己正在被一根棍子扯成碎片，又感觉仿佛被刺痒的电流触摸最敏感的一点，充实而且甜蜜，使不上劲。Aceveda听见自己喉咙里的声音，既渴求而又希望能避开那冲击，感觉自己随时会被推过一道界限，无论那是什么。

Mackey哼哼着，仿佛也感到惊讶，“你个小气的混蛋。”他说，胡言乱语，然后伸手寻找到Aceveda软了下来的阴茎，抚慰性地撸动了几下，然后他又缓缓地动了起来，带来新的一轮被侵入的可怕感觉。 _所以这就是被人压在身下的感觉，_ Mackey的指关节抵住Aceveda的上颚，窒住了所有叫声，唾液从Aceveda的嘴角缓缓地向下淌去。他的脚趾在皮鞋里蜷缩起来，因为半是痛楚，半是麻木而痉挛的快感而头脑空白，Mackey沉默地喘息着，继续调整着角度，急促而有力地捣进他的身体，让他眼冒金星，即将到达高潮的那种毁灭一样的感觉让他紧紧咬住Mackey的手指， _廉价、可悲而肮脏。_ 在这黑暗中，他一直喊叫着，但什么声音都没发出来，到最后，他也不知道自己到底是在喊什么了。他的手指抓挠着汽车，听着自己不成声调的声音，然后抖动了一下，射了。

 _早知道就不洗车了。_ Aceveda想着，额头枕着手背，感觉点点精液顺着半软下来的龟头向下流淌，随着身体的痉挛，颤悠悠地挤出了最后一点，汗水迷蒙了他的眼睛，让他双眼湿润。

_我都做了些什么？_

Mackey再忙活儿了一会儿，然后身体突然绷紧，也完事了，他喘出一口长长的气，然后不动了，下巴贴着他的肩膀，过了几分钟，他感觉到Mackey退后，Aceveda等待了一会儿，眨了眨眼，把裤子重新提了起来，疲倦不堪，酸疼而空虚。

他没敢回头。

Aceveda一动不动地站着，感觉像是跑了很久，然后猛一回神，想起Mackey还在那里， _天啊，_ 他疯狂地想着，但只是一瞬间，然后所有念头都变得冷酷了。

“你……”Vic说，声音迟疑不决。

Aceveda伸手，用袖子抹了一下下巴。

“滚开。”他说，看着车窗。

“混蛋。你还行么？”

沉默冰块一样压在他的背上，让他皮肤发麻，他又抹了一下下巴，感觉心跳又一次快得如同擂鼓。

“ _滚开。_ ”他说。

他听到身后Mackey的动静，有一会儿他觉得Mackey还会说点什么。

_也许……_

_这些愚蠢的念头。_

再没有别的了，他听见Mackey摸索着拉上了裤子拉链，然后是夹克拉链，在沉默里，他听见Mackey转过身去，脚步声在积水回荡着。

他闭上眼睛。

感觉自己能再次站起来后，Aceveda试着把皮带系上，但手指颤抖得那么厉害，而且他依然眼冒金星，所以就由它去了，接着他花了一会儿，在车胎附近找到了钥匙，最后，他尝试了好几次，终于打开车门。

Aceveda花了更多努力，小心翼翼地坐在驾驶席上，调整坐姿。

他看了一眼时间。

还不到九点。

Aceveda一动不动地坐了几分钟，在耳朵里的轰鸣变弱一点后，他发现不知道什么时候起警报声已经停了。

又一件他拿不准，也不知道是否应该担忧，或者担忧是否有用的事情。

这些日子里，他已经厌倦了这些。

一种突如其来的怒气像是海啸，让他身体颤抖起来。他猛地用手拍向方向盘，震颤里手指瞬间麻痹了，然后钻心的痛楚让他蜷缩起来，毫无意义地颤抖。他长长地、无声地喊叫了一会儿，一直到肺里的空气都被抽了出来，头晕眼花。

_这都是你的错。_

Aceveda打开车门，干呕了一会儿，然后在手套箱里找到一瓶矿泉水，冲洗嘴里的味道，洗了洗手。他脱掉外套，厌恶地意识到这件外套算是彻底毁了，扔到后座上。Aceveda停顿了下来，等待虚弱感过去。过了大约半分钟，他用纸巾擦脸，再用沾湿的纸巾擦拭西裤前面精液的痕迹。拉直领带，抚平衬衫。

最后，他拉下遮阳板，对着镜子，用手指蘸了点水，草草梳理了一下乱成一团的头发。他的手依然颤抖得厉害，但呼吸算是能控制住了，虽然他每动一下，传来的痛楚和快感的残留依然提醒着他。

_所以这就是你喜欢的东西，对吧？_

如果他从车库大门开出去，有一定几率摄像头里看起来不会有什么特别让人起疑的地方。Mackey没有对他的脸下手太重，这是件好事，只要没人知道现场在哪里，Aceveda琢磨着，想着明天要说的应付台词。

他看着车窗外面，不去想他做过的事。

“你看，我在回家的路上……”

_停下来。_

他深呼吸了一次。

“不，我只是在回家的路上……我想去买份报纸，然后这个小混混冲了出来，不，我没——”他说，然后停顿了下来。

“不，我在回家的路上。我想去买份报纸，然后突然嫌疑人向我冲来，天色太暗，我无法判断情况，但我没受到实质性的损害，打退了他，没有实际上的损失。是的，你应该登记下来，不应该让这样的情况发生在社区里，我们的城市……”

他继续对着黑暗说着，排练着。

等待着，颤抖着。

还有很长的路要走，不过他能应付下来。

他一定能让所有事情都好起来。

 _“这里是Farmington_ _分局总机，请按1_ _选择英语，按2_ _选择西班牙语，完成后请按5_ _转接前台……”_

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 文中代码部分是LAPD的电台描述代码，西班牙语大部分来自http://chromlea.com/spanish/swear-words-extreme.php ，很有帮助，十分感谢。


End file.
